criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Out in the Open
Out in the Open is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventh case of the game. It is the seventh case of Palmwood,the first case in High Lands and it also marks the first collaboration in a case with JackOfAllTrades. Plot The team arrived at High Lands, the biggest social location of Palmwood where they had been invited for a picnic party happening in Emerald Park. Chief Holland also mentioned that Dave Parker wasn't gonna join the team on High Lands as he traveled to Infinity City to try and track down the stolen rare flower sold by Cathy Richards. At the picnic, the team were finally able to have some relaxing moments before a scream was heard, this way starting another murder investigation. The victim was identified as Oliver Sloan, the son of Duke Sloan, one of the most important people of High Lands. After some clue searching the team managed to collect evidence to interogate three suspects: Martin Hammond, Vivian Benton and Gideon McKnight, and as the team were finishing up the interogations, the victim's sister, Sasha Sloan came to the precint asking explanations for her brother's murder. Upon talking with Sasha, the team investigated her family's mansion and managed to advance in the investigation by also questioning Ralph Gardner, the family's personal chef. With five suspects under the team's hands, the player and Madeline were confident that a killer would be found in a matter of time but as the team were piecing some clues together, Chief Holland came to them annoucing that Vivian Benton was making a scene at the park. The two detectives quickly rushed to the scene where they were able to calm the woman dowm. Afterwards, after revisiting the crime scenes, the player managed to gather enough clues to arrest Oliver's killer that ended up being Vivian Benton. When asked the motive, Vivian said the victim had been notified by his family, saying that he'd been spending so much money that they were going to cut him off. He decided he needed time to rethink his lifestyle and dumped Vivian. A few weeks later, Oliver was back on his feet and had plenty of money again. Vivian came up to him hoping to get back together and he'd continue spoiling her like before. But not only did Oliver refuse, he said she wasn't worth spending all that money. Vivian got angry due to being brushed aside like nothing, and killed Oliver as a result. In court, Judge Cook sentenced Vivian to 20 years in jail with chance of parole at 15. Later, the team managed to get some intel on the stolen flower as they found out that the banker responsible for the transfer of the flower was Gideon McKnight, so the player and Madeline confronted him to find out the identity of the buyer but Gideon said that all the records had been lost in a virus uploaded to the bank's system. The team also discovered that a series of murders via poisoning had been happening in High Lands, so after some digging the player discovered that Chef Gardner's food for the picnic had been poisoned, thus the team interogated him however he denied knowing anything about the poisoning of his food. The player decided to debrief the Chief about the developments of both cases, where the Chief asked the player to keep an eye out for this poisoned murder spree and for the rare flower's whereabouts as the team were asked to ensure the security at a high school party happening in one of the luxorious riverboats from the High Lands . Summary Victim *'Oliver Sloan '(found beaten to death at a picnic party) Murder Weapon *'Baseball Bat' Killer *'Vivian Benton' Suspects Profile *The Suspect eats cupcakes. *The Suspect plays tennis. Apperance *The Suspect has dirt on their clothes. Profile *The Suspect reads Julio Verne. *The Suspect eats cupcakes. *The Suspect plays tennis. Apperance *The Suspect has dirt on their clothes. Profile *The Suspect reads Julio Verne. *The Suspect eats cupcakes. *The Suspect plays tennis. Apperance *The Suspect has dirt on their clothes. Profile *The Suspect reads Julio Verne. *The Suspect eats cupcakes. *The Suspect plays tennis. Profile *The Suspect reads Julio Verne. *The Suspect eats cupcakes. Apperance *The Suspect has dirt on their clothes. Killer's Profile *The killer reads Julio Verne. *The killer eats cupcakes. *The killer plays tennis. *The killer is younger that 45 years. *The killer has dirt on their clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Emerald Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Car Keys; Victim Identified: Oliver Sloan) *Examine Car Keys. (Result: Owner's Name; New Suspect: Martin Hammond) *Talk to Martin Hammond about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Bank Entrance) *Investigate Bank Entrance. (Clues: Wallet, Faded Book; New Suspect: Gideon McKnight) *Interrogate Gideon about the victim. *Examine Wallet. (Result: Name ID; New Suspect: Vivian Benton) *Ask Vivian Benton about why she's attending the party. *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Book Text) *Analyze Book Text. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Julio Verne) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cupcakes) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Sasha about her brother's death. *Investigate Sloan Mansion. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Pile of Dirt) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Chef's Hat; New Suspect: Ralph Gardner) *Ask Ralph Gardner about the murder. *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Broken Tennis Racket) *Analyze Broken Tennis Racket. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays tennis; New Crime Scene: Stairwell) *Investigate Picnic Tables. (Clues: Champagne Glasses, Damaged Contract, Waiter's Tray) *Examine Champagne Glasses. (Result: Message to Vivian revealed) *Ask Vivian about the break up with the victim. *Examine Damaged Contract. (Result: Logo Identified) *Ask Gideon McKnight about the damaged contract detailing a loan deal with the victim. *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Suspect's Threat) *Analyze Suspect's Threat. (12:00:00) *Confront Martin about the threat he sent to the victim. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Vivian Benton about her outburst and behaviour. (New Crime Scene: Armor Stands) *Investigate Armor Stands. (Result: Torn Photo, Broken Camera) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Defaming Photo) *Interrogate Ralph about the defaming photo the victim took. *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Damaged Camera restored) *Analyze Broken Camera. (09:00:00) *Confront Sasha about what she knew about the victim's spying camera. *Investigate Stairwell. (Clues: Victim's Glasses, Baseball Bat; All tasks completed beforehand) *Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: DNA Sample) *Analyze DNA Sample. (09:00:00; The killer is younger than 45 years) *Examine Baseball Bat. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; The killer has dirt on their clothes; Murder Weapon: Baseball Bat) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Face the Consequences (1/6). (No stars) Face the Consequences (1/6) *Talk with Gideon. (Available at start) *Investigate Bank Entrance. (Clues: File Box) *Examine File Box. (Result: Garden Party Invite) *Investigate Emerald Park. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Transaction Papers) *Analyze Transaction Papers. (09:00:00) *Confront Gideon McKnight about knowing the buyer of the rare flower. (Reward: Fancy Suit) *See what Sasha Sloan wants. (Available at start) *Investigate Sloan Mansion. (Result: Broken Painting) *Examine Broken Painting. (Result: Faded Painting) *Examine Faded Painting. (Result: Family Portrait) *Give Sasha her family portrait. (New Lab Sample: Sketchy Food) (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Analyze Sketchy Food. (06:00:00) *Confront Ralph Gardner about how his food had poison in it. (Reward: Burger) *Tell Chief Holland of the newest leads found in the investigation. (All tasks must be completed) *Go on to the next case! (1 stars) Trivia *The case marks the only case so far where the case title doesn't have a true meaning in the aftermath of the case. Navigation Category:High Lands